The Princess And The Peasant
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: This story is about a young 16 Year old girl who is gonna be Spain's Future Queen.But what happenes when she finds out she has to marry a guy she doesn't love so she trys to escape.What will happen when she meet Austin (Just a simple peasant guy who is trying to make his dreams come true).Find Out In The Princess & The Peasant
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy Guys! Well This Is My First Time Writing like this So I Hope I Do A Good Job :D Anyways with the Disclaimer**

**Melanie(RauraAusllyFanLover):I Don't Own Austin & Ally :( Anyways With The Story! :D**

Ally's P.O.V:

Hello Im Princess Allyson Marie they just call me Princess Allyson or Princess may think having a life as a princess is fun & easy like they are seen in ...it's not! Since Im gonna turn 17 soon,Its time for me to take of the thorn well thats what my Mother always say. Theses past few weeks i been waking up at 4 in the morning & deciding on some things i wanted to change. Eventhough its exciting to be named as Queen of Spain,Its pretty much scary thinking about it. What if i dont make the right decision? Will i let everyone down? Will I let my Father down?

"Darling?" My mom said as she knocked on my bedroom door."Hora del desayuno"She said trying to wake up.

Yesterday i went horseback riding with the love of my life.(Note my sacrism).Well since Im not good at horseback riding, my mom though it would be a great idea if my dear boyfriend would teach only she knew that he was pretty much laughing at me whenever i would fall down.

"Mmmm,Mom I'll be down in a few minutes." I said covering my face with my sheet.

"Come on Mi hija. Today we have to go to the town so you can greet the people." My mom said shaking me to wake i hate being a princess sometimes,just imagine me being a queen.

" I'm up!" I said with a harsh voice.

"Get dress & come downstairs,quickly please"Said my mom and then leaving me by myself.

I quickly brushed my teeth,took a quick shower and put on my light pink dress with its matching high heels.I put my hair in a neat bun and put on light make up,then i went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella" I said to the best cook in the whole castle while seating down st the big empty table. I started working for my family eversince my Dad found out he was a prince and that was a long time was like second mother to me & she was very kind.

"Morning my princess" She said as she placed a plate full of eggs,bacons & 's not forget my orange juice & my favorite yogurt. " So i heard youre meeting your people today "

"Well you heard right,i am." I said taking a little bite of my bacon.

"Are you nervous? "Bella asked clearly curious. To be honest,i never been outside of the palace. After that horrible accident my Father had that caused him to leave us,My mom would never let me leave the kingdom.

"Alittle bit."i said clearly being honest. I wonder how the people they nice,rude,mean? My thoughs got interupted when my mom came in & asked Bella to leave us to talk in private.I wonder what she wants to talk about now.

"Soooooooo" i said trying to break the awkard silence.

"Well sweety, Next week its your 17th birthday" my mom said giving me a weak smile.

"Yea." I said.

"That means this is your last week being a princess,you will soon be Allyson Marie Dawson Queen Of Spain."My mom smiled as she said this

" kindof nervous."I said

"Im guessing you your dad left,i though i wasnt gonna be able to control Spain & see you grow at the same time but Thank God i i decided that...You should get marry."

My daws dropped. ME!GET MARRY! "What!? Mom im gonna turn 17!"

"I know but i think this is right for you."

I cant believe what i was hearing! I was so mad but i tried my best not to show it. "Who am i gonna marry" i asked eventhough I knew the answer.

"Dallas of before your father wanted you to marry Prince Andrew but he went missing a couple years ago so I guess you have to marry Prince Dallas plus he's your sure hell love to marry you" My mom said pretty excited

well Of course Dallas is gonna be happy to marry me because his family is broke so he's using me. I tried telling my mom that but Dallas threated me saying i write music,which is true but if anybody finds im dead. I looked over at my mom & i could see she was very excited so i did ghe best fake smile i could do & said "ok "

My mom was very happy because she thinks shes doing the right thing...oh mother,Youre not.

**Well I Hope You Guys Like it! Austin is gonna come in The Next Epsiode :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy Everyone,Thanks For The Review! I'm Glad Everyone Loved the story :) Anyways with the Disclaimer**

**Austin:Oh Can I Do it today Mel?**

**Melanie:Sure.**

**Austin:Melanie Doesn't Own Austin & Ally**

**Melanie:*Smiles*Now Back to the story**

_Austin's P.O.V._

Hey I'm Austin Monica i know what you're thinking. "Why is your middle name Monica?" Well my adopted mother wanted a girl & my adopted father wanted a boy so my father got to pick my first name & my mother got to choose my middle name, unfortunately. But just a year ago,they died because of a car accident so Im living by myself,here in Spain. I tried everything to get a job but they wouldn't accept any 17 year old cause they think we're too Please, we're gonna have a 17 year old Queen soon & they're saying I'm too young to work. Well luckily one day i met this red-headed guy named Dezmond,but he prefer you calling him Dez. He works in a music store that his adopted dad left him before leaving him caring for himself so he hired me to work there .After that we became pretty much bestfriends.

"Austin!" Dez shouted as he came in the store, running up to me.

"Whats up Man "

"The Princess/Future Queen is coming to the town so she can meet us! " Dez said excited. Wow last time I saw Dez this excited was when he found out that turtles can have babies. Um yea,you must have noticed Dez is really odd but hes awesome so thats what counts more.

"Wow Dez,thats awesome." I said clearly unexcited.

"Youre not excited to see our future Queen. The one thats gonna change our lives "Dez said still in shocked that i didn't care about meeting that future queen hes talking about.

Well i knew this future queen is not gonna do any difference as the old queen,queen Lisa Dawson. Me & Dez are very poor,we never had an education, & both our real parents left us when we were 7 & our adopted ones die or they just left us to care for ourselves. So you must know how were feeling. Whenever we're not working in Sonic boom,Were stealing dont think were doing something wrong because were actually stealing money from the rich to give to the poor. It feel good helping the people who are even more poor than us,sometimes they want to give our some of the money but we never accept,they need it even more than we do.

"Dez,we been waiting one whole year for Queen Lisa to change our lives and you think her daughter is? Its hopeless."i said frowning because I know I'm never gonna be a famous singer as i wished to be.

"Aw come on faith for once" "At least lets see who this princess is" Dez said while doing puppy eyes which he knows i fall for .every time

I sighed & quickly gave was he good at doing the puppy eyes. Dez then pushed me out of the store and locked it.

"Lets go " He said excited. I rolled my eyes but there is gonna be rich people there so that means its time for action. Dez grabbed his magical bag (Its magical since you can put everything in there and it never gets full) & we left to City Hall where the princess will arrive.

_Ally's P.O.V_

I sitting in the limo with my mother & my amazing boyfriend Dallas (Again note my sarcasm.) Wow Spain is beautiful. The streets look like if we were in Hollywood, the pets would very respectful and not rude like i though they were especially the dogs & from my point of view the people seem very nice. We got to City Hall where I saw a lot of people waiting there,waiting for me & my mom. We got out of the limo & started waving at the people while they would just start clapping loud. I could see that the rich people were in the front while the peasants in the back trying to get to the front but can't since security are holding them back. I kept walking until i saw a little girl trying to come to see me through the crowd but the guards grabbed her hard and started harming her. I was about to go over there to stop them but then i felt someone grabbing my hand & hurting it. I looked at who it was...it was Dallas.

"Dont you dare do a scene" He whispered while holding my hand and smiling sweetly at the people.

I looked over at my mom who wasnt really paying attention to me. She was mostly looking at the crowd of people,im guessing she's remembering how she would walk around with my father holding hands around town. She must really miss him as much as I do.

"Let go " i whispered while glaring at Dallas.

"Forget about that little peasant isnt worth it."

How cruel can this guy be? Theres a little girl being harm & he's not worrying?! I tried my best to try to get away from him but He kept holding even tighter that i can feel the pain in my hand.

But then...they came. SLAP! PUNCH! KICK! The guards were blacked out. Dallas let me go & walked over to the two heros. They were both wearing a mask so you couldnt see their face but you could see their head color. One of them had red hair while the other one was blonde,a cute blonde color.

"Who are you two? Why must you hurt the guards?" Dallas said very angry.

"If you didn't know,the guards were hurting this little innocent girl. But of course you freaking rich people don't care about the peasants so why would you care if they hurt her" said the blonde looked straight at Dallas with theses amazing brown eyes." Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Dallas said taking a gun out & pointing it at the Blondie.

"Dallas just leave him alone " Me & my mom said at the same time but Dallas didn't pay attention to us.

"Call me...Robin Hood" Blondie said before disappearing out of nowhere with his red-haired friend.

Wow. Who is that guy?

_Austin's P.O.V_

Me and Dez got to City Hall & it was packed. Rich people were in the front while Peasants in the back getting hold back from the guards. Ughhh how i acted the way they treat people. Then everyone started clapping & cheering,the princess/ future queen must be here. I wanted to see how she looked like but there were so many people in the way,i couldn't see her.

"Austin,look." Dez said as he pointed to some guards grabbing a little girl. Me & Dez looked at each other & gave a smirk. Its show time! Since everyone was paying more attention to the princess,Me & Dez quickly put on our black masks that hid our face & we made our way to save the little girl."excuse me "Dez said as he tapped both of the guards shoulder.

"What?" They said as they turned SLAP! PUNCH! KICK! Then the two guards were knocked out. Me & Dez did our "We did it! " handshake & we even got a hug from the little girl. Then The beast came. Prince Dallas Santiago, the meanest of them all.

"Who are you two? Why must you hurt the guards?" He ? What a stupid question.

"If you didn't know,the guards were hurting this little innocent girl. But of course you freaking rich people don't care about the peasants so why would you care if they hurt her" I said.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Dallas said as he took out a gun pointing it at me.

"Dallas,just Leave him alone" The Princess Allyson & Queen Lisa said at the same time. But clearly Dallas nor I were paying attention to them.

"Call me...Robin Hood."I said then disappearing with Dez out of nowhere,leaving Dallas, the people & im guessing the Princess in shock.

**Well That's all the time we have for Today! Hope you Guys Like it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy Guys! First of all I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! They always make my day guys so Thanks! Anyways with the disclaimer.**

**Ally:Can I do it today Mel? Pleaseeeeeeeee**

**Melanie:*Smiles*Of course Ally, go ahead.**

**Ally:*Smiles*Thanks! So Melanie doesn't own Austin & Ally.**

**Melanie:I wish I did thou. Anyways, Back to the story!**

* * *

_Austin's P.O.V_

"Oh My Gosh! Thank you so much Austin & Dez!" Susie, a little 6 year old who always lived close to Dez & mine house said as she gave me & Dez a hug.

"Ok Susie. Let Austin & Dez breath sweetheart." Susie mom, Katherine, said as Susie let go & gave us a huge smile. "Thanks again" she said before leaving to the living room to place with her brand new doll.

"She's such a sweetheart" I smiled. I remember as it was just yesterday. When I moved in with Dez, I saw Susie playing with a very old headless doll. Even if it was old she played with it and had fun with it. She was walking when I saw a rich man coming towards her. He grabbed her & tried kissing her and other mature things, that's when I went in & rescue her from that dirty man. That little girl totally changed my life that day. I made a new friend & that friend made me realize that the rich think they can do anything to the poor but now that I'm here, that's not gonna happen anymore.

"She's really happy with that new doll you guys gave her. Thank you" Katherine said smiling.

"It was nothing Miss Katherine. Now would you excuse me" Dez said as he started leaving. I'm guessing he's going back to open Sonic Boom.

"I better start going too Kathy (_The nickname I gave Katherine)" _

"Aww ok Sweetheart. Thanks again for the doll. Susie Loves it." She said smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Here, this will help out for food for you, Susie & Mike (_Susie little brother)" _I said giving Kathy 100 dollars I got,stealing from the guards.

"Oh no Austin, I can't accept this. You did enough for us."

"Just think of it as a early birthday present. You need it Kathy. Please accept it." I said trying to give her the money again. Luckily she accepted this time.

"Thanks Austin. You sure are our Robin Hood" Kathy said smiling and giving me a hug.

"And I'll always be" I said before leaving & heading back to Sonic Boom. Wow, what a day.

* * *

_Ally's P.O.V_

"I swear when I see that guy again, I'm gonna kill him." Dallas said as we were sitting in the limo again, going on our way back to the castle.

"Prince Dallas, you know you can't do that. Plus, the guy was just helping out the little girl which the guards were clearly hurting" My mom said.

"Yeah. They're clearly not a bag of shit like you who just wanted the guards to keep hurting the little girl." I said of of anger.

"Ally! That tone please, you're a princess!"

"And what if I don't want to be a princess! I can't stand all of this bull shit mom! I'm tired of this!" Man, I'm really pushing it now but I just can't stand this.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, one more word from you and you're gonna be grounded."

Really mom, Really?! You know what...Fuck it. "Word"

"That's it! You're grounded young lady. I'm going to lock you in your room until tomorrow afternoon. No food, no water, no exceptions!" My mom said angrily at me. Oh boy, I really pushed it this time.

"Fine!" Was all that came out from my mouth as I got off the limo which luckily was already parked in front of the castle and ran quickly inside to go to my room. Wow, what a day Gosh!

**There you go guys! Sorry it's REALLY short, I'm going to make the other one more longer I promise. Please review :) **


End file.
